


Smoking

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tries one of Jason's cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

“I thought you quit.”

“I did,” Jason said, breathing out a puff of smoke, “But sometimes I just need a taste -- especially when Bruce is being annoying.”

“Let me try.” Dick sat down next to Jason, a kind smile on his face.

Jason laughed, “You don’t want too.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”

Jason reached into a jacket pocket, and took out carton, “After years of you telling me to stop, you want to try this?”

“There must be a reason why you enjoy it so much.”  
  
“I don’t enjoy smoking, it’s a nasty habit and I should have never started doing it.” Jason pulled out a single cigarette and placed in Dick’s mouth, “I have to admit, you do look hot with that.” he kissed Dick on the cheek, “Do you want me to light it for you, or do you want to do it?”  
  
“You do it.”

Jason flicked open his lighter and placed the flame at the tip, lighting it.

Seconds later Dick was a mess on the ground coughing, “Oh my God, Jay -- how do you --”

Jason laughed but stopped when Dick glared at him.

“I better not find you smoking again because --” Dick began to threaten but was interrupted by more coughing.  
  
“I know, but we should get you home before Bruce sees us.”

 

 


End file.
